La Chica del Libro y El Chico de la Rosa
by NachiCullen
Summary: Bells y Edward se conocieron, por un error, en la web y se enamoraron… descubre una hermosa forma de declarar el amor que se profesan sin poder verlo de frente… Ahora Edward está decidido en que deben conocerse en persona, Bells se niega por miedo a...


Los personajes no son míos, son de Stephenie Meyer, yo solo los tomo prestados para jugar una ronda de Barbie Twilight…

Hola gente bella =D Bien, aquí vengo con otro Os, no sé si les guste, espero que suceda, pero… no sé, tengo dudas de publicarlo… =S

**QUIERO QUE ESCUCHEN ''Love Story'' DE ''Taylor Swift''**

**(SE QUE ESTO QUE LEERAN NO CONCUERDA MUCHO CON LA CANCION, PERO EL RITMO… SABRAN CUAL ES EL RITMO QUE LLEVA LA HISTORIA)**

**Summary:** Bells y Edward se conocieron por un error en la web y se enamoraron… descubre una hermosa forma de declarar el amor que se profesas sin poder verlo de frente… Ahora Edward está decidido en que deben conocerse en persona, Bells se niega por miedo a decepcionarlo así que el…

* * *

><p><strong>La Chica del Libro y el Chico de la Rosa<strong>

**BELLA POV**

Acababa de llegar del trabajo, había sido un día demasiado cansino como para quedarme dormida tres semanas seguidas…

Pero había algo que lo evitaba, un simple y gran punto de luz que iluminaba cada uno de los días de mi vida…

Edward Cullen

Nos habíamos conocido por error, en la web, hacia alrededor de unos 3 años, cuando tenía apenas 19 años…

**FLASHBACK:**

Acababa de llegar de la universidad. Vivía en Seattle desde que había salido de la secundaria, mi padre había reunido el dinero suficiente como para comprarme un departamento, y, claro, yo ayudaba también con el trabajo que acababa de conseguir meses atrás, en una librería muy conocida.

Entré a mi habitación y me dirigí rápidamente hacia mi computadora para hacer un proyecto que nos había recomendado la profesora de psicología y sociología, conocer a una persona, luego analizar las reacciones de esta y finalmente presentarla al final de todo el curso…

Iba a ser algo tremendamente difícil…

Y por casualidad, la ventanilla de messenger se abrió automáticamente…

Mire la hoja donde me habían apuntado el correo que me correspondía. Eso me pasaba por ser casi la ultima en la lista, no debí haber ido hoy… de ser así no estaría haciendo esta tontería.

De un momento a otro, lo grabé en mi memoria para que se me hiciese más fácil escribirlo sin tener la necesidad de mirar la vendita hoja.

Busqué entre mis contactos, en busca de que hubiese algo parecido, pero nada. Tenía que buscarlo, escribí rápidamente la dirección del correo en la pequeña ventanita y le di ''click'' a buscar.

Apareció la imagen de una hilera de teclas, parecían las teclas de un piano. Bien, era obvio que era un piano, ¿pero qué persona en su santo juicio pondría una imagen de unas teclas de piano como perfil?

Bueno, para que preguntarlo sin yo tenía la imagen de un libro…

Al lado de la imagen decía ''Edward Cullen''. Entré en el perfil del tal Edward y me sorprendí al ver que no era de Forks ni se Seattle sino de Chicago.

Leí todos los datos y finalmente me decidí por enviar un mensaje, primero indicando la razón por la que escribía a un desconocido, por cierto…

''_Hola, soy Bella''_

''_Vivo en Seattle, un lugar que considero demasiado frio''_

''_Sé que esto es extraño, no me critiques, pero sucede que tengo un proyecto de la universidad y me han dado tu correo =S''_

''_Ahora sí, puedes criticar y hasta reclamar el porqué de que debes presentarte en mi clase al final de mi curso. ''_

''_Si no quieres presentarte no te molestes. Argh, no se ni que decir, que quieres que diga sabiendo que eres alguien desconocido, cuya persona tengo que … analizar para pasar la bendita materia…''_

''_Sera mejor que me vaya =#''_

''_Bella''_

Me levante de la silla sin ganas de hacer nada, pero con antojos de un plato de cereal.

Empecé a hacerme mi tazón cuando escuche el sonido… el mismo que hacia cuando recibía un mensaje….

Abrí los ojos como platos.

Tomé el tazón con cereal y salí corriendo hacia la computadora, me lance sobre la silla y abrí la pequeña ventanita. Alguien estaba en línea…

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice**: Hola =D

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice:** Hola? Enserio eres tu?

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **Ey, estoy dispuesto en ayudarte con tu proyecto =) solo espero que no sea de esas cosas locas que hacen los científicos jajajaja

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **No es algo loco… como lo haces?

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **hacer qué?

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **ayudar a una desconocida…

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **no lo se… me llamas mucho la atención… tu forma de escribir parece ser muy inocente… Que edad tienes?

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **19 y tu?

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **Wow, tengo 21. Apropósito… como conseguiste mi correo?

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **Fue el que tome de la bolsita de papelitos con correos sorteados… ¬¬

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **Como? Pero si yo ni siquiera he ido a Seattle…

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **Enserio? Entonces…. Oh oh O.o

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **Que sucede?

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **Creo que me equivoque a la hora de memorizar el correo =S

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **no te preocupes… aun sirvo para tu experimento?

**Bella Swan ''El hogar está donde está el corazón'' dice: **Si, pero… (sonrojada) ¿No te molesta que me haya equivocado metiéndote en un proyecto en del que ni siquiera sabias y… que sea una desconocida prácticamente?

**Edward Cullen ''La música solo es cuestión de sentimientos'' dice: **No me molesta, al contrario, me es un placer conocerte…

**FIN DEL FLASHBACK…**

Después de eso habíamos establecido, literalmente, una relación sentimental, todo seguía igual, a excepción, claro de que habían pasado tres años y nosotros no habíamos hablado por teléfono ni siquiera nos habíamos visto la cara…

La presentación frente a la clase nunca llego porque, por casualidad, la profesora tuvo un accidente y quedo en coma…

¿Por qué no nos habíamos visto?

Pues debía admitir que yo era muy tímida, al menos yo si había visto su cara, pero él no la mía…

Edward tenía unos cuantos meses insistiéndome en que debíamos conocernos en persona. Su familia, hacía un tiempo, también le había dicho que debía sentar cabeza para llevar más seguro el futuro de su empresa…

¿Qué padre le pediría a su hijo que sentara cabeza con solo tener 24 años?

Bueno, muchos lo harían considerando que ''ese'' padre tenía problemas con la mafia.

Es era otra razón por la que tampoco quería que nos viésemos en persona…

El era un famoso ricachón de Chicago que podía tener a quien quisiera mientras que yo solo era una simple estudiante de 22 años casi a punto de terminar su carrera universitaria…

La pequeña ventana de conversaciones se abrió y vi rápidamente que Edward estaba conectado.

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice:** Hola amor

Ese era uno de los saludos que mas ponía apenas me veía conectada, el sabia todo de mi, siempre que leía esas cortas palabras unas sonrisa se plasmaba automáticamente en mis labios…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice:** Hola =D como esta mi novio cibernético preferido?

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Bien, pero hay algo que no cuadra… porque tienes ese mensaje de ''las cosas tienen que empeorar para mejorar?

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **No lo sé… hoy no me siento muy animada, me siento… sola.

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Sola? Si quieres yo puedo ir a visitarte, solo dime donde nos encontramos =)

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Es que me robaron… =(

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Como? Sabes quien fue? Tienes alguna sospecha? Lo viste? Cuando fue? Ya lo denunciaste?

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Si, me robaron. No tengo sospechas, ya sé quién es. No lo he visto, fue hace tiempo y… no puedo denunciarlo…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: Como? Porque…?**

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: PORQUE YO TAMBIEN LO AMO…**

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Co.. cómo? O.o

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Si, he dicho que lo amo…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **pero el te robó…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Si, se robó mi corazón…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Y ahora te llevas el mio contigo… Ese es el precio del amor verdad?

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Que cosas… TU TIENES MI CORAZON JUNTO A TI…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Pero… tu… dijiste que…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **He dicho que me enamoré

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Si, por eso…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: ****TE AMO, EDWARD…**

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Ohhhhh me haces el hombre más feliz del mundo… Te amo Bella Swan…, pero…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: dime** =/

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **No nos hemos visto, sabes que te amo, lo llevo pegado en mi frente, no te puedo sacar de mi cabeza a pesar de que nunca nos hemos visto, ni siquiera hemos hablado O.O

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: Cierto**…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Quiero verte, por favor, accede esta vez por lo menos…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Pero… y si te decepciono?

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **No me te preocupes, lo único que haría que me decepcionase seria que me dijeses que esto es una broma, un sueño, una mentira, y que esto nunca existió…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: Esta bien ¬¬ **

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **AAAAAaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah muero de alegría =D

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: NO TE MUERAS o.O**

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Esta bien, no lo hare, pero dime donde te veo…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Hay una pequeña cafetería muy concurrida por aquí, talves podemos ir allí…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice: **Allí nos vemos… pero como te reconozco? Nunca te he visto…=(

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Llevare un libro y me sentare junto a la ventana…

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice**: Entonces yo llevare una rosa para la dama más bella…

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: Gracias caballero… cuando nos vemos?**

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice**: Mmm que te parece si… mañana?

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Mañana? O.o

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice**: Estarás ocupada?

**Bella Swan ''las cosas tiene que empeorar para mejorar'' dice: **Nop

**Edward Cullen ''El Amor es ciego, pero soy un ciego feliz'' dice**: Entonces allí nos vemos. TE AMO

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Y aquí me encontraba… en la cafetería.

Pero había traído compañía, claro**.**

Le había pedido a una compañera regordeta del trabajo que me acompañara y que se sentara justo donde le había dicho a Edward, con un libro en las manos.

Tenía que probarlo.

Ella había accedido sin protesta alguna, pues me debía algunos favores…

Me senté cerca de la barra, en una mesa muy aislada de la gran multitud que había caminado de un lado para otro o en las mesas.

La campanilla de la puerta se abrió y por ella entró el hombre más guapo que había visto en toda mi vida…

¡Con una rosa en la mano!

Era blanco, alto y de piel albina, incluso más pálida que la mía. Su rostro era extremadamente hermoso, su cabello de un extraño color cobrizo totalmente despeinado y tenía unos brillantes ojos esmeraldas, sus demás rasgos era simétricos, rectos y perfectos.

Miro casi de forma confusa el establecimiento hasta que vio a mi amiga, la que había dejado en mi lugar como si fuese la carnada…

Quería ver que tan bueno era el pez.

Caminaba con elegancia, directo hacia mi amiga Ángela, le dijo unas palabras, le besó las mejillas y se sentó.

Hablaron durante un rato, como si nada, como si Ángela no fuese gorda ni tan bella. El simplemente se veía resplandeciente… normal.

Hablaron por lo mínimo veinte minutos hasta que me di cuenta de que Ángela me lanzaba miradas de soslayo, como si me pidiese ayuda, ya estaba nerviosa, era suficiente para ella.

Me levanté de mi silla y me fui hacia la mesa…

_ Edward… esta es la amiga de la que te hablaba, Bella.

_ ¿Be..Bella?

_ Hola, Edward. Siento esto, pero le pedí a Ángela que me hiciera un favor… en esto por ejemplo; no me atrevía a permitirme decepcionarte, yo… lo siento.

Ángela me miro como queriendo decir '_'¿está todo bien? Tengo que irme''_

Le asentí levemente con la cabeza, ella se disculpó y salió de la cafetería…

Edward solo se limito a voltear a verme…

_ De esto se trataba?

_ ¿De qué cosa? – le dije insegura por su pregunta

_ Tenía miedo de que te rechazara por tu físico… Solo mírate, Bella, eres completamente hermosa, de eso no hay dudas…

_ Sí, pero…

_ Pero, nada. No hay pero que valga, nos amamos y eso es lo único que importa…

Me tomo de la mano y movió lentamente su dedos sobre el dorso de mi mano, acariciándolo.

_ Quiero pasar m vida junto a ti, Bella. Eres lo único que tengo en mi cabeza, se que suena egoísta, pero quiero que te vayas conmigo a Chicago, que conozcas a mi familia, que nos casemos a su debido tiempo y hagamos nuestra familia…

_ Yo… no se…

_ ¿Todo a su debido tiempo si?

_ Pero… argh! Estoy confundida…

_ ¿Bella, te casarías conmigo?

***.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.*.***

Me había quedado un año más en Seattle. Edward iba y venía cada fin de semana de Chicago a Seattle. Había conocido a sus padres y Edward a los míos, que se habían puesto muy contentos al saber que ''su bebita'' ya tenía pareja…

Todo marchaba bien, pero había algo extraño, últimamente Edward venia los fines de semana, pero parecía más alterado, no sabía porque hasta que se decidió un día por…

Llevarme a comer helados, en una fría tarde, estaba cayendo nieve, eso era de locos. ¿Quién comería helados en el día más frio que se haya sentido?

Definitivamente el amor le había jodido la cabeza…

Seguí saboreando el helado hasta que sentí algo muy tieso.

Edward me miró mientras yo observaba detenidamente el helado…

_ ¿Qué buscas?

_ Sentí algo duro aquí…

_ Ah, esto… - con la punta de sus dos pellizco el helado y saco un anillo, lo limpió y pude observar el hermoso anillo en su mano.

_ Bella, sé que esto ha sido rápido, nuestra relación solo ha sido de cuatro años, pero han sido los más felices de mi vida. Ahora he decidido que también quiero pasar el resto junto a ti, haciéndote feliz a cada momento, consintiéndote, amándote, y si es posible hasta siendo tu esclavo… Bella, te casarías conmigo?

_ Yo… Edward… ¡acepto!

Lo último lo dije con mas ánimos, estaba súper contenta, estaba segura de que mi vida junto a él sería como nunca antes la había vivido, por fin tendría un felices para siempre sin la necesidad de que apareciera la bruja mala.

Edward deslizó el anillo suavemente sobre mi dedo anular de la mano izquierda, un lugar en el que, seguramente, estaría de por vida. Miramos el anillos brillar bajo la luz de los faroles de la tarde, se veía tan hermoso…

Edward me abrazó fuertemente y empezó a darme vueltas por los aires. Se detuvo un momento y estampo sus labios contra los míos, en un beso lleno de sentimientos.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, chicas… si quieren pueden lanzarme tomatazos, pero admitan que les gusto la idea =D<strong>

**Acabo de terminar otro Os, uno que seguramente consideraran como uno de esos ''Os'es rápidos'' como el de ''Diario de un Amor en Fuga''. Siento mucho si no les gusta que sea rápido, la verdad es que este no le noto que el tiempo haya pasado rápido…**

**Acabo a actualizar ''LAS NIÑAS GOTICAS NO CANTAN'', pasen por allá, están cordialmente invitadas…**

**Espero que estas 8 paginitas las haya hecho sonreír, me gustaría que me dejaran su opinión, por cierto… que tal se escucho con la canción que les recomendé?**

**TKmmmmmm , Mordiscos**

**Nachi! **

**ReViEwS?**

**Botón verde o link azul =D**


End file.
